Xochitl: la isla
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Ya habían pasado varios años desde la primera vez que la vio… Se le había antojado tan inocente y frágil, necesitada de cariño. ¿Su hija? Quizá no. Pero eso no evita que se comporte como un intento de padre adolescente con ella.


Titulo: Xochitl: la isla

**Resumen**: Ya habían pasado varios años desde la primera vez que la vio… Se le había antojado tan inocente y frágil, necesitada de cariño. ¿Su hija? Quizá no. Pero eso no evita que se comporte como un intento de padre adolescente con ella.

**Fandom**: Técnicamente, hetalia. Pero ambos personajes son OCs c:

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, OC!Xochitl/Isla de las muñecas

**Género**: NPI –ni puta idea (?)-

**Rating**: General, supongo

**Advertencias**: semi-AU. ¿Por qué? Porque a mí no me agrada mucho eso de personificar estados, ciudades ni nada que se les ocurra que no sea un país pero sí parte de él (*no aplica con micro-naciones, eso sí lo acepto), y lo que personifico aquí es una pequeña parte de una delegación del DF, México. So… a mi headcanon original no aplica y lo considero semi-AU. Ustedes véanlo como quieran :)

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Fianalizado

**Dedicatoria**: Para Fía!

**Disclaimer**: Emiliano = mío. La isla de las muñecas originalmente fue personificada por Fía (la personita para la que es este fic 3 ), y el nombre Xochitl se lo he dado yo. Y la personalidad creo que me quedó muy diferente y fail c: I'm sorry uwu Lo hice con cariño (?)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde la primera vez que la vio… a _ella_? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Más? No lo recordaba con certeza, curioso porque él suele darle mucha importancia a las fechas especiales como el día en que conoció a esa chica… ¡vaya que había sido especial! Curioso… raro, muy raro… pero especial a fin de cuentas. Mucho. Quizá para esa fecha ya no recordaba el día exacto en el que todo había iniciado, pero recordaba perfectamente bien cómo había sido.

¿Cuántos años tenía él? ¿Dieciocho o diecinueve en edad humana? No se iba a poner a hacer cálculos de cuanto llevaba de existencia cuando eso sucedió, pero en edad humana era más o menos eso. Sólo un par de años menos de lo que tenía actualmente _humanamente_, como representante de un territorio… No, realmente no deseaba ponerse a calcular cuánta diferencia había; el caso es que ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces… Y aun así recordaba todo con claridad.

En aquél entonces había escuchado rumores… Rumores sobre una isla y el guardián de ésta. Se le antojó un lugar misterioso, atrayente… Un lugar que, definitivamente, debía conocer. Y es que él era el representante de la nación, estaba en todo su derecho y obligación de conocer cada rincón de su territorio, esa extraña isla no podía ser la excepción, ningún lugar como ese debía ser la excepción. Porque si algo tiene Emiliano es un gusto particular por todo lo _terrorífico_, ¿no le da miedo? ¡Por supuesto que…! Tal vez.

Cuando se trata de entes reales y no de meros cuentos películas, sí… Por mucho que intente hacerse el macho azteca súper valiente, una parte de él vive atemorizado de esos seres. Pueden ser peligrosos, después de todo; pero eso nunca le ha quitado su espíritu aventurero cuando se trata de conocer ese tipo de lugares. Por el contrario, siempre se siente motivado a romper con sus miedos con tal de enfrentarse a alguna situación 'paranormal'. No sería él si no lo hiciera. Y es por eso que decidió aventurarse a isla la primera vez. ¿Qué el dueño no dejaba entrar a nadie? ¿Eso qué? Como ya se ha dicho, Emiliano, como representante de la nación que era, ¡tenía derecho a entrar a donde quisiera! ¡Tenía derecho a ir a esa isla y conocerla bien! O, al menos, eso pensaba. Y con eso en mente es que llegó a Xochimilco, a la tan afamada isla de las muñecas, hacía tantos años atrás…

Él, un simple joven curioso y lleno de energía… El habitante de la isla, un señor de edad avanzada, alguien amable a quien no tardó mucho en convencer de que lo dejara entrar (y gracias a eso más personas pudieron ingresar a la isla después, pero eso es más bien irrelevante ahora). Muñecas… muchas muñecas viejas y desgastadas… El joven representante de México abriéndose paso en el camino, guiado por quien, sólo en apariencia (y en mentalidad, claro) era mayor que él, hasta que la vio… Ahí… Bajo la sombra de un árbol con una muñeca entre sus manos y canturreando alguna canción que no alcanzaba a escuchar bien. Tan pequeña, frágil e inocente… Al menos, a los ojos de Emiliano. Tan… ¿misteriosa? Sí, esa era la palabra correcta.

—¿Quién es ella? —Recordaba haber preguntado a su guía, sin quitar su vista de la pequeña niña que había encontrado.

—¿Quién? —Debió esperar esa respuesta. Y es que Julián, el habitante de la isla, podía creer en espíritus, pero eso no significaba que pudiera verlos. Sentirlos tal vez, pero verlos no, para decepción del aparentemente menor.

Se creó un silencio. Emiliano miraba a Julián unos minutos y, después, volvía la mirada al fantasma.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Y esa pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—N-no, nada —sacudió la cabeza para consolidar su negación. Ah, ¡esa primera vez! No había hablado con la chica, sólo la había observado mientras estuvo cerca de ella y sus miradas se cruzaron en más de una ocasión. Le dedicó sonrisas y ella no correspondió, todo el tiempo mantuvo una expresión neutral y su atención estaba en las muñecas que rodeaban la isla. Quizás a muchos les daría miedo ver a una chica como esa, pero a Emiliano le pareció adorable. Ha sido de los pocos espíritus con los que no ha sentido temor en ningún momento. Por ello regresó… Sólo un par de días después de aquella primera visita, regresó al lugar. Esa vez sin avisarle a nadie, sin reportarse con el dueño, simplemente llegó y se las arregló para entrar sin ser visto por nadie. ¿Su fin? El fantasma… el fantasma y una muñeca nueva que él había llevado.

—¡Hey! —Eso y una sonrisa, ese fue el saludo cuando la vio, tan ajena a todo —. Hey —repitió, acercándose más —. Hey… —repitió por tercera vez, ahora extendiendo el brazo para ofrecerla la muñeca que había llevado, sólo así logró que la pequeña le prestara algo de atención —. Es para ti —dijo al ver que la muñeca no era tomada. Sólo entonces la pequeña acercó su mano con timidez para tomar el objeto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Emiliano, agachándose para quedar a su altura ya que la más joven se encontraba sentada —. Yo soy México —se presentó el mismo tras unos minutos sin recibir respuesta, siempre sonriente para transmitirle confianza a la chica.

—Isla de las muñecas… —habló ella después, en voz baja, mientras inspeccionaba con detenimiento la muñeca que el mayor le había obsequiado.

Emiliano guardó silencio unos momentos mientras procesaba el nombre que se le había dicho. Ese fantasma… ¿era una representación de la isla? ¿Eso era posible? Bien, quizá no sonara tan descabellado. Después de todo había representaciones de países, pero… ¿una pequeña isla dentro de un país? Eso era completamente nuevo para él, pero aun así lo aceptó. Era una pena que, al tratarse de un fantasma, nadie más podría verla.

—¿Representas a la isla? ¡Entonces eres como mi hija! —Río, tan alegre como siempre —. ¿Puedo llamarte Xochitl? —. Ok, dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, quizás a la isla no le agradaría ser llamada así ni con ningún nombre humano, ¿qué se le hacía? Para su sorpresa, la más joven asintió. Parecía algo aturdida, quizá por lo de "hija" o quizá por la alegría que demostraba el mexicano, o quizá porque era la primera vez que alguien le daba una muñeca nueva…

Y así comenzó todo…

—Vendré a visitarte después, ¿está bien? Quisiera quedarme, pero debo irme —. Segundo encuentro, primera vez hablando… primera despedida… El comienzo de una historia. Porque Emiliano es un hombre de palabra, cuando promete algo suele cumplirlo (no siempre, pero sí en muchos casos, depende de que tan interesado esté en cumplir). Las visitas a la isla continuaron, los regalos también: muñecas, siempre le llevaba una o dos muñecas, a veces más si se lo podía permitir. Siempre hablaba y jugaba con ella. Siempre… Siguió haciéndolo aún después de la muerte de Julián. De hecho ese fue el periodo en el que más visitó la isla porque sabía lo que era pasar por la muerte de alguien cercano, sabía que _Xochitl_ necesitaría a alguien a su lado.

¿Su pequeña hija? Quizá no sea tan correcto llamarla así. Pero la consideraba como tal, la sentía como tal. Disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella. Si no fuera así, no la visitaría más, pero lo hace. Siempre que puede la visita y le lleva una muñeca. Y siempre lo hará con tal de verla sonreír aunque sea un momento.

Fin.

**OoOoOooO**

**Nota**: Siento que falta algo… Pero espero que les haya gustado :)

*Sobre la isla: : / / tejiendoelmundo . wordpress 2010/01/19/lugares-macabros-la-isla-de-las-munecas-de-xochimilco/, : / / w w w . elsiglodetorreon . com . mx/noticia/82932 . la-isla-de-las-munecas-causa-terror-en-xochim . h t m l


End file.
